halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman)
"Halloween" is the first Halloween episode of the CBS drama series , originally aired as the third episode of the show's second season. Synopsis While Matthew, Colleen, and Brian are in the barn, calling up ghosts to speak to them, Brian calls his mother. Meanwhile in the cabin, Sully tells Dr. Mike what the Cheyenne believe about spirits, and as they kiss, a photograph of the family falls to the floor by itself. The next morning at breakfast, after talking about ghosts spelling out the one you love, Brian believes "there'll be a big S" for Dr. Mike. Sully walks in, and offers to make renovations, but Dr. Mike insists she is happy with the homestead. Brian misses his mother who always made him his Halloween costumes, and he struggles to find a costume. The school children discuss witches and they make Brian believe that Dorothy is a witch, so he tries to catch her in the act. Meanwhile, a man keeps turning up "dead" in different areas of the town, first at Jake's Barber shop, Hank's Saloon, then at Grace's Cafe. disappearing whenever the people go to fetch Dr. Mike. She angrily thinks the townspeople are playing a practical joke on her. In the night, Dr. Mike hears a baby crying and she goes to the barn and finds an unfinished rocking horse which Sully made for his child. She turns around to see Abigail, Sully's wife, who disappears. The next day, when Sully arrives to start work, Dr. Mike doesn't want him to do any work because she doesn't consider the house as hers it's Abigail's but he says it's not. Abigail appears to Dr. Mike a second time saying that she wants Dr. Mike out of her house. When Dr. Mike brings Sullys rocking horse to him to finish she asks him to finish it but he throws it into the fire. Brian's suspicions rise but it turns out Dorothy was behaving oddly because she was making him a Devil's costume, and Brian breaks down crying and tells her about missing his Ma. Abigail again appears a third time to Dr. Mike, and they discuss Sully. Dr. Mike tells her that she is selfish, and she looks up to her and is being compared with her and she should want Sully to get on with his life and Abigail also says Dr. Mike is selfish, that she has nothing, and Dr. Mike has her husband. At the Halloween party, when the stranger wins the first prize for best costume, everyone is shocked by the "dead man" they've been encountering. He then collapses, falling into a deep deathlike sleep, a result of a rare medical condition caused by a slowed heartrate. Dr. Mike tells him he suffers from Catalepsy. Sully brings Dr. Mike the completed rocking horse and Dr. Mike calls Abigail and she appears the fourth and final time and after breaking down crying, says, "we would have been friends". In the end Abigail is finally resting after Dr. Mike gives her the rocking horse Sully never got to finish a long time ago and now he did. Dr. Mike chooses not to tell Sully about Abigail, just saying that the rocking horse was for "a child that really needed it". She then agrees to Sully's offer to renovate the homestead. Availability The episode was made available on the Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman: The Complete Season Two DVD set, released by A+E Home Video on September 30, 2003. Category:Episodes Category:1993 releases Category:Originally aired on CBS